Destroyed By Love Part 2
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Bagaimana pun juga iblis itu telah membantu Rukia berbaikan dengan Ichigo. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat hingga Hikari pacar Ichigo dan fans-fansnya cemburu. Mereka pun meminta tolong pada Iblis itu untuk melenyapkan Rukia. Akankah Rukia TAMAT karna cinta semunya? Atau ada seseorang yang akan membantunya? Read Destroyed by Love part 2.. Please RnR


_Perjanjian dengan iblis itu membuat Rukia tidak tenang. Bagaimana pun juga iblis itu telah memebantunya berbaikan dengan Ichigo, cowok yang ditaksirnya. Hubungan mereka kini juga semakin dekat. Namun akhir-akhir ini banyak teman-teman Rukia yang kehilangan bakatnya satu demi satu. Tak lama setelah mereka tampak bodoh, mereka mati dengan tragis. Banyak kabar yang beredar mereka yang mati itu memang pernah meminta pada iblis di toko itu. Akan kah nasib yang sama akan menimpa Rukia? Dan cinta semunya itu benar-benar menghancurkannya?_

_Please R n R ^_^_

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

Senja mengukir langit sore. Indah dengan siluetnya yang jingga. Mentari sebentar lagi akan tidur di tempatnya, berganti bintang yang kan menghiasi angkasa. Ichigo baru saja mengakhiri pertandingan sepak bola dengan SMA Mewa dengan sebuah gol yang begitu mempesona bak tendangan Lionel Messi. Tendangan itu membawa SMA Nankatsu maju ke babak final.

"Wah sumpah! Keren banget, Ichigo! Aku aja KO.. Hahahaha" ucap kiper SMA Mewa diakhiri dengan tawa bersahabat.

"Hahaha benarkah? Aku hanya beruntung. Emm... aku duluan ya semua. Dah! Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi" ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi mendekati Rukia yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Wow keren! Seperti biasa kau tak pernah mengecewakanku" ucap Rukia diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Haduh.. sepertinya aku mau pingsan"

"Hah? Benar kah? Aduh, kau terlalu berambisi sih! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan"

"Huuuu dasar!" ucap Ichigo sambil memukul lembut kepala Rukia.

Rukia bingung.

"Hihihi.. aku itu bukan mau pingsan karena pertandingan ini. Tapi.. aku bener-bener nggak kuat liat senyumanmu yang terlalu manis ini" jelas Ichigo sambil mencubit gemas pipi Rukia.

Pipi Rukia merona merah. Cowok yang disukainya itu benar-benar selalu membuatnya tersipu.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini.. jangan terus mengatakan itu padaku." Ucap Rukia kesal.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"WAAAAA Kak Ichigo, kami anak-anak kelas satu. Kami penggemar berat kakak! Boleh kami minta tanda tangan dan foto kakak."

"Hmm.. bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku foto bersama mereka sebentar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Ichigo.. Kalau begini terus.. Apa aku sanggup melupakan perasaanku meski aku tahu kau sudah milik orang lain." jawab Rukia dalam hati yang diwakilinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oke. Yuk siapa dulu nih?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

"Aku dulu,Kak" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai baju serba pink.

"Ih, kau itu! Aku duluan yang meminta Kak Ichigo!" teriak salah seorang gadis lagi dengan pakaian yang sangat minim.

"Kalian ini, tetap aku duluan yang berfoto dengan Kak Ichigo! Kan aku yang punya kameranya." Ucap seorang dengan kaus casual, celana jeans, dan sepatu sport sambil memegang kameranya. Cewek ini yang selalu tampil paling sederhana daripada fans-fans Ichigo yang lain. Biasanya fans lainnya akan berpenampilan semenarik mungkin di depan Ichigo. Apa lagi kalau bukan CARI PERHATIAN!

"KALIAN INI! Kenapa tidak antri saja sih!"teriak Rukia kesal lalu pergi.

Di tengah perasaan cemburu dan marah, Rukia merasa tidak enak hati. Mengapa ia mengatakan kata-kata itu pada fans-fans Ichigo. Ia sangat takut kalau-kalau mereka mengamuk dikira membatasi Ichigo dan melabraknya. Lagipula Rukia selalu ingat satu hal "AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA ICHIGO!".

"Rukiaa! Hey, tunggu! Tunggu Rukiaa!" teriak Ichigo memanggil Rukia sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Fans-fans Ichigo jelas sangat cemburu pada perlakuan Ichigo terhadap Rukia. Padahal mereka tahu kekasih Ichigo bukanlah Rukia. Mereka lalu menyusun sebuah rencana jahat untuk menyingkirkan Rukia. Mereka menganggap Rukia adalah penghianat.

Esok harinya, SMA Nankatsu gempar oleh sebuah foto dimana Rukia hampir mencium Ichigo. Jelas ini ulah fans-fans Ichigo! Mereka sengaja melakukan ini. Pada akhirnya, Ichigo dan kekasihnya Hikari bertengkar hebat.

"Apa maksud semua itu! Bisa kau menjelaskan itu padaku!"sentak Hikari

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Hikari, maaf.. Ini salahku. Aku benar- benar tidak..."ucap Rukia terputus

PLAAAK..

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi Rukia. Sakit.. sakitt sekali.. Tapi tamparan itu masih tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Rukia lalu menangis dan berlari pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini salahku! Aku yang ingin menciumnya. Bukan dia! Foto itu hanya editan. Kau tahu! Mungkin itu ulah cewek-cewek gila itu!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi!"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang menyukaimu! Dan perlu kau ingat Hikari! Jangan pernah menyakiti Rukia! Kau dengar!"

Saat Hikari mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Ichigo, Ichigo menghalaunya.

"Kau boleh menamparku berkali-kali. Kau boleh menyuruh orang untuk memukuliku sesuka hatimu. Kau boleh terus membenciku. Tapi tolong jangan pernah sakiti Rukia. Ia tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku memang bersalah atas semuanya. Jangan benci dia, dia juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini semua." Ucap Ichigo dengan suara yang lembut tapi tegas.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menyakiti dia lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

"Iya baiklah"

"Apa hari itu benar kau ingin menciumnya?"

"Iya"jawab Ichigo berbohong.

PLAAAK..

"KAU JAHAT! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BAHAGIA!" sentak Hikari sambil menangis dan pergi.

Sebenarnya foto itu tak pernah terjadi. Ichigo berbohong supaya pandangan semua pada Rukia tidaklah seburuk yang mereka kira. Biarlah namanya menjadi cemar, yang terpenting nama Rukia tetap bersih. Semenjak hari itu, Rukia menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan pun terus mengancam nyawa Rukia.

"Rukia aku duluan ya!"

"Iya"

Kelas telah kosong tinggal, Rukia seorang diri.

BLAAAM...Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas tertutup. Rukia langsung merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa. Rukia ketakutan, ia lalu berlari menuju pintu. Pintu terkunci. Rukia panik. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Tapi mustahil. Pintu itu tak bergeming. Suara langkah kaki mendekat menuju ruang kelas. Rukia merasa semakin ketakutan, karna semakin suara langkah kaki itu mendekat udara menjadi bertambah panas.

Badan Rukia menjadi lemas. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu ia menjauh dari pintu itu. Tapi tetap saja suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Rukia berteriak. Sepasang tangan penuh nanah dan luka muncul dari bawah lantai ruangan itu terus menarik kaki Rukia. Rukia menangis dan meronta-ronta. Ia sangat ngeri dan jijik. Tangan itu makin erat meremas kaki Rukia dan menarik ke dalam. Rukia berusaha keras melepasnya. Setelah dapat melepaskan jeratan tangan itu, Rukia semakin mundur menjauh dari pintu ruang kelas karna suara langkah itu terus mendekat hingga akhirnya berhenti.

BLAAM...Pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan kapak di tangannya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Rukia kaget. Dadanya terasa sesak. Udara benar-benar terasa begitu panas hingga kringat Rukia membasahi bajunya. Sosok itu makin mendekat, Rukia terus melangkah mundur hingga ia berada di pojok ruangan. Sepasang tangan muncul lagi dari bawah dan menarik kaki Rukia lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Rukia tak bisa lari. Sosok jubah hitam itu semakin mendekat. Ia seperti ingin memenggal Rukia dengan kapak itu.

Rukia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak bisa melawan, tangan itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka iblis itu akan menuntut balas dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

"Apakah ini hari terakhirku melihat dunia? Tidak, siapa pun tolonglah aku! Ichigo.. aku benar-benar takut.. Jika aku mati hari ini, kuharap kau tak pernah melupakanku.."

Sosok itu makin mendekat.. Oh tidak ITU ORIHIME!

"Orihime?"

Sosok itu tersenyum licik. Lalu ia menangis.

"Rukia.. tolong aku"

"A..a..aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Rukia sambil tergagap karena ia masik ketakutan.

Tangan-tangan yang mencengkramnya hilang. Orihime berjalan menjauh dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia menangis di sana..Rukia pun mendekati dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku disiksa.. Kau tahu toko kue itu? Aku meminta bantuan iblis untuk membuat Ishida menyukaiku.. Aku benar-benar kesakitan.."ucap Orihime sambil meneteskan air mata. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Bibirnya kering seperti sudah lama tidak minum. Tubuhnya juga jadi sangat kurus hingga jubah itu terlihat sangat besar.

Rukia mendekat. Ia menyentuh bahu Orihime.

"Sabar ya.. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita sukai."

"Hihihi"tawa Orihime tiba-tiba tapi terdengar mengerikan.

Rukia bingung. Mengapa Orihime tertawa padahal tadi ia terlihat sangat tersiksa..

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku? Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang begitu!"ucap Orihime sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Iya Orihime.. tenanglah"

"Kau tidak membenciku? Aku selalu jahat padamu"

"Tidak.. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu.."

"Baiklah. Kau benar ingin membantuku kan! Berarti aku tidak perlu repot untuk menghabisimu! Hahahaha"

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Orihime berubah menjadi darah. Wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Rukia menjauh, ia sudah tak mengenali sosok dihadapannya itu lagi. Sosok menyeramkan itu mendekat menaikkan kapak dan siap untuk memenggal Rukia..

"Orihime.. apa kau benar Orihime temanku?"

"Hahaha kau itu memang benar-benar memuakan! Kau masih hidup padahal aku tahu kau juga meminta iblis itu membantumu kan? Sedangkan aku, baru dua hari jadian aku mati dengan sangat tragis! Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

"Aku.. aku.. juga sangat menyesalinya. Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan kematianmu! Hahahaha"

"Tidak.. Orihime.. tidak.. kau tidak boleh membalaskan dendammu padaku.. "ucap Rukkia ketakutan sambil melangkah menjauh dari Orihime.

Tangan-tangan itu muncul kembali. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak..Rukia lalu berlari keluar ruangan sambil melompati meja karna lantai penuh dengan tangan-tangan yang siap menerkam itu. Sosok Orihime yang berubah menjadi wajah yang gosong itu berlari sambil membawa kapak mengejar Rukia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA... Tidak... pergi! Ini bukan salahku.. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematianmu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa iblis itu belum membunuhku!"ucap Rukia sambil terus berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Anehnya, koridor itu semakin panjang tak berujung. Hingga Rukia lelah berlari. Dadanya sekarang benar-benar sesak. Ia kehabisan nafas. Tapi sosok mengerikan itu terus mendekat.

Rukia jatuh. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi berlari. Matanya sudah mulai mengabur. Ia hampir pingsan!

"Rukia.. bangunlah."

"Ichigo?"  
"Kita harus lari sekarang. Ayo!" ucap ichigo lalu menggandeng Rukia.

Mereka berlari bersama. Rukia merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan itu berubah menjadi tulang. Perlahan tubuh Ichigo menyusut dan menjadi tengkorak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rukia kaget bukan main. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tengkorak itu dan berlari lebih kencang. Ia menangis sambil terus berlari ketakutan.. hingga ia tak menemukan jalan lagi. Lorong itu buntu. Padahal seharusnya itu pintu keluar.

"Siapa saja tolong akuuu! Tidak seharusnya begini! Harusnya ada jalan.." ucap Rukia putus asa sambil terus menangis

Tengkorak itu berjalan mendekat. Rukia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Ia benar-benar TAMAT!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRAAAAAAAAAAAANGG! Tengkorak itu hancur dihantam tubuh Rukia.

Saat senyum lega mulai menghiasi wajah Rukia, tengkorak itu kembali utuh dan berubah menjadi sosok wajah menyeramkan. Matanya menjulur keluar. Hidungnya tak berbentuk dan mulutnya penuh dengan rambut yang sangat menjijikkan.

Rukia terus berlari.. berlari.. dan berlari.. hingga,,

BRUGG

""

"Rukia, tenanglah"

"Ichigo?Oh, tidak! Pergi kau!" sentak Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bunuh saja aku! Tidak perlu kau menyamar menjadi dia kalau kamu ingin membunuhku! Aku lelah! Kenapa harus menjadi dia? Ini lebih menyakitkan!"sentak Rukia sambil meraung menangis.

"Rukia.." ucap Ichigo menyentuh tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku! Sudah tidak usah kau berlama-lama dengan menjadi Ichigo! Bunuh! Bunuh saja aku dengan wujud aslimu!" sentak Rukia yang membuat Ichigo benar-benar bingung.

"Ini aku Ichigo! Kau kenapa!"

"Bunuh saja! Tidak perlu begini!"

"Rukia! Liat aku! Ini aku ichigo!"

Rukia terdiam. Ia menjadi ragu. Jangan-jangan sosok di depannya memang benar Ichigo. Tapi.. apakah mungkin?

Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Ini aku Ichigo.. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi sepertinya ini benar-benar hal yang mengerikan hingga kau menjadi seperti ni. Ayo kita pulang"

Rukia tetap diam. Pandangannya kosong. Tiba-tiba sosok mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Tangan-tangan itu mulai mencengkram kaki Ichigo dan Rukia.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAA.. apa ini? Rukia ini apa?"

"kau benar-benar Ichigo? Oh syukurlah. Ini kutukan dari iblis kue itu"

"Toko kue? Iblis? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita harus segera lari!"

Ichigo dan Rukia pun berlari sekencang mungkin tapi kaki Rukia benar-benar sakit, tenaganya juga sudah habis.

"Pergilah! Ini salahku. Aku pantas menerima ini"

"Apa maksudmu! Baiklah naik ke punggungku"

"Tidak Ichigo.. aku.."

Ichigo kesal dengan tingkah rukia yang sudah putus asa itu. Ia lalu menaikkan Rukia ke punggungnya. Mereka pun terus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah. Awan hitam pekat yang semula berada tepat di atas gedung sekolah lenyap. Permintaan telah dijalankan sekarang waktunya PEMBALASAN!

Dua hari kemudian, kejadian aneh bermunculan. Tiga fans Ichigo yang membuat gosip tentang foto Ichigo dan Rukia mati dengan tragis. Nanami, fans Ichigo yang selalu berpakaian paling minim itu tewas dengan tubuh terpotong di gudang dekat lapangan sepak bola. Namura seorang atlet renang yang juga sangat menyukai Ichigo ditemukan tewas tenggelam dengan kaki terikat seutas tali yang digantungkan di pohon. Reiko, fans Ichigo yang berpenampilan paling simple tewas karna membakar dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar musik kematian yang berdenting dengan sendirinya di ruang musik. Tak hanya heboh dengan kematian tiga orang siswi, atlet-atlet sekolah dan juara kelas di SMA Nankatsu mulai kehilangan keahliannya. Mereka terlihat seperti jiwa yang kosong. Hanya raga tak berjiwa. Pandangannya kosong dan tak bisa berfikir!

Rukia semakin takut. Mungkin bila Ichigo tak ada di sampingnya ia bisa GILA! Bagaimana tidak, kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi sehari setelah kejadian mengerikan menimpa dirinya. Sebenarnya, fans-fans Ichigo itu meminta iblis itu untuk MEMUSNAHKAN Rukia! Tapi ternyata dia bisa lolos dari kutukan itu. Dan inilah pembalasan dari SANG IBLIS!

_Kebayang nggak bikin cerita rada sadis dan ngeri di saat kita lagi falling in love? Hahaha :D_

_Maaf malah curhat.. Ikutin cerita selanjutnya... Tragis atau Romantis kah endingnya? Hanya bisa kalian pastikan di Destroyed by Love part 3 _


End file.
